


Baby Brother

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Second Chances [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope meets her new little brother.</p><p>Written for Cherish the Peanut Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother

Hope’s fingers curl around Robin’s as he leads from the elevator—she’s practically bouncing as they make their way down the long hallway of the hospital to Regina’s room.

She’s still wearing her pajamas and slippers, and her hair is pulled into a curly mess atop her head. It’s been a long night and he’d gotten home just past ten with the good news that both Regina and the baby were doing well and promises that they would visit first thing in the morning. Henry and Roland had been content with that, retiring to bed with smiles on their faces. But Hope couldn’t wait and after an hour it became clear that neither she nor Robin would be sleeping until she met the baby boy.

Robin stops at the door way and crouches down in front of her, grinning.  “Okay, remember, Mommy is _very_ tired.”

“I’ll be quiet.” Hope tells him as sincerely as a five-year old can. “I promise. I’ll even pinkie swear.”

Robin laughs and wraps his finger around her. “That’s my girl,” he says, leaning in and kissing her cheek “Now, are you ready to meet your little brother?”

“YES!” Hope squeals as she nods emphatically, bouncing up and down in anticipation—and then remembers her promise. “I mean… _yes_ ,” she says in a hushed voice.

Robin laughs and tousles her hair as he pushes open the door. He can’t help but smile as they enter—watching as Regina holds a bundle of blue in her arms, looking down at the newborn with hooded eyes and a soft smile—completely enamored and completely lost in the moment. “Love?” Robin calls in just more than a whisper, his smile broadening as Regina’s eyes meet his. “I know it’s late, but someone just _couldn’t wait_ to meet her baby brother.”

“Well your timing is perfect,” Regina says, her eyes shifting between Robin and Hope. “Because he just finished his midnight snack and I was just telling him about how excited his big sister is to finally meet him—and I think he’s pretty excited to meet his big sister.”

“He is?” Hope asks, her eyes widening as she smiles.

Regina holds out her hand and Hope goes flying forward, leaning up on her tip toes in an attempt to see the baby. With a small laugh, Robin lifts her and she tentatively reaches out to the baby. Regina pulls back the blue blanket that surrounds him and Hope leans forward, a smile stretching over her lips as she reaches out and rubs her index finger over her baby brother’s tiny hand.

“He’s _so_ soft,” she whispers in a voice that’s almost reverent.

“Yeah,” Regina agrees. “He is.”

“His eyes are blue, just like mine and daddy’s,” she says, giggling as the baby looks up at her. “Do you think he likes me?”

“I think he _loves_ you,” Regina tells her. “Look at the way he’s looking at you—that is a look of love.”

Robin watches as Hope’s smile deepens and she leans forward to kiss her new brother’s forehead. He feels a lump forming at the back of his throat as he watches the sweet exchange and when he looks to Regina, he sees that her eyes are filled with tears and her smile is bright.

“I love you, too” Hope whispers as she pulls back, brushing her fingers over the wispy hair atop her brother’s head. Robin and Regina exchange smiles one more as Hope adds, “And I promise, I am going to be the _best_ big sister _ever_.”

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Can I?” Hope asks, looking up at her mother as she squirms on Robin’s lap. “Can I _please_?”

“Yeah, of course you can,” Regina says with a small, tired laugh as she pats the empty space at her side. “Come here.” Robin helps Hope climb into the bed, whispering a reminder to go slowly and be gentle, as she cuddles into Regina’s side. Robin sits back in the chair beside the bed, watching as Regina slowly transfers the bundle of blue blankets into Hope’s arms. The little girl’s eyes light up, as Regina adjusts her arms around the baby—and once more she smiles down at him. Draping her arm loosely over Hope’s shoulder’s she leans in and presses her lips to her hair.

 


End file.
